Our Love's Cadence
by Illea98
Summary: Each chapter tells a different Spirk moment, all unrelated. Each chapter is dedicated to a song, whereby the story in the chapter corresponds to the story in the song's lyrics. All Spirk/Kock, fluff, rated M for some kink (first chapter only so feel free to jump that one) and mostly just SPIRK.
1. One More Night

**A/N: The idea for this came to me while I was listening the "Halo" by Beyonce because it reminded me a lot of a Spirk/Kock prompt I had read and I realized there were probably a lot of songs that I could use for Spirk/Kock, so I gave it a shot! Every chapter will be dedicated to a song, and I'll post the lyrics before the text. Not all of them will be kinky, this one just happened to be so, but I will vary the type of songs! ;)  
P.S. this is the first I ever write a hot scene, please bear with me.**

**I own nothing.**

**One More Night**

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_  
_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_  
_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_  
_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_  
_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_  
_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_  
_And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_  
_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know i've said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_  
_Yeah baby give me one more night_  
_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know i've said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_(yeah baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know i've said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

* * *

"Mr. Spock, I will _not_ stand for any more interference with this plan."

"Captain, I will not renounce my judgment." Spock pressed, making Jim groan in frustration. "The magnetic field of planet Gamelan V _will_ affect our sensors and transporters, thus placing the ship in a critical situation."

Jim sighed. "I know all of that, Spock, but somebody needs to deflect that barge."

"Jim, the radiations will present extreme danger to your body. It is most unwise of you to follow your plan."

"Well it's either that or we let the planet _peril_." Jim snapped at him, his patience long gone.

"Captain, you are being most illogi-"

"I don't want to hear anymore, you will follow my or-"

"I will _not_ proceed with this plan Jim, I-"

"Yes you _will_ and that's an _orde-_"

"Captain." Spock raised his voice forcibly, stunning Jim into silence. "As your First Officer, I _will_ abort this mission the moment you hand over control."

Jim stared at Spock, bewildered by his First Officer's attitude. Fuck his logical thinking, he was Captain and he will do what he deems right.

"Mr. Spock, follow me," the Captain ordered and strode out of the bridge. Graceful footsteps followed him.

He arrived at his room and stepped in, shadowed by his First Officer. Then he voiced the lockdown that only Bones could override and turned around to face the Vulcan.

"Just _what the hell_ do you think you're doing, Spock?!" Jim burst, glaring angrily at him.

The Vulcan's eyes were reproachful. "Captain, I believe I have explained my reasoning on th-"

"Fuck that, Spock; you can't just disobey my orders like that!"

"I have calculated that your plan has many flaws which cannot be overlooked; therefore as you First Officer, I am rather eligible to counteract your commands if they bear such risks."

"Spock, it's just _me_ going down there, I'm not taking the crew with me. Nobody's in danger."

"Excluding you."

Jim was silent as guilt flooded him. He diverted his eyes from Spock, staring intently at a blank spot on the wall. Way to go Kirk, you completely missed what Spock was trying to do.

But his guilt was instantly replaced by excitement as an idea came to him and he grinned sunnily at the Vulcan.

Spock was looking carefully and as composedly as he could at his Captain. He was surprised at the Captain's illogical thinking and frankly, quite frustrated with it too.

Jim always brought out the human feelings in him, something he rather tended to avoid. It destabilized him.

Like now for example, Spock was feeling frustrated at feeling frustrated; if that was logical.

Human feelings were disturbingly confusing.

Suddenly, the Captain's face lit up with a startling smile, and he stared into Spock's eyes, his expression altering drastically. Spock's confusion deepened.

"Captain, wha-"

Before he could finish, Jim had smashed their lips together kissing him feverishly. And just as soon as it had started, he let go and turned his back to Spock.

Spock stood dazed for 1.348 seconds. Then he gulped. "Jim, that was inappropriate," he managed.

"You didn't push me away," the blonde shrugged and sat down on the bed, feigning nonchalance.

That made the Vulcan angry. "I will not fall back into the baleful routine you seem so keen on keeping, _Captain._"

"Oh but Spock, baby," Jim muttered as he got up and walked ever so slowly towards Spock. "I'm not the only one contributing to the routine."

Spock groaned as Jim tugged on his pants and grinded against his hip. Anger and lust boiled up in him.

"Enough." He erupted, clenching his fists besides him.

Jim smirked teasingly. His hand went down Spock's side until it reached the belt loop, and laid there. "Are you sure?"

Spock tensed even more, which he didn't know was anatomically possible, and felt his cock harden painfully in his pants.

Jim rocked one last time against his hip. "Well if you say so." He raised his hands up in surrender, and turned around, causing friction between his hip and Spock's crotch.

The half-Vulcan let out an animalistic growl and seized the Captain's wrists, pinning them behind his back. He pulled the blonde to his chest and whispered in his ear. "I said enough."

He pushed Jim onto the bed and turned him around so that they were facing, Spock's elbows resting on either side of him.

Spock moved his hip down, grinding his shaft against Jim's. The moan that escaped Jim's lips sent a current through his body and he immediately bent down to capture the human's mouth in his own.

Somewhere between Jim landing on the bed and Spock kissing him frantically, Jim's shirt had been ripped off, exposing his toned chest.

Spock kissed his way down Jim's jaw, to his neck, and sucked where his neck and shoulder joined.

Jim glided his hands down the Vulcan's shirt and took it off of him, relishing in the frustrated moan Spock let out because of the loss of contact.

But as soon as the shirt was tossed aside, Spock's mouth was back on his skin, licking its way down Jim's chest and simultaneously undoing his pants, tossing them aside as well.

And Spock knew this was wrong, he knew this was so, _so_ wrong but Jim had teased him too much and he couldn't control himself anymore. He chided himself for being so weak but oh God how he wanted Jim right now…

"Spock," Jim panted, arching his back off the bed. And suddenly, Jim was on top of him, pinning his hands on the mattress.

In that small moment when confusion took over, he also had time to slightly clear his lust driven mind. This was _so_ wrong, and he had promised himself never to go back to this.

"Captain, we shou-"

"Oh enough with that Captain shit," Jim scolded him, sucking and biting Spock's lower lip. Spock's hands snaked around Jim's waist, one hand on the small of his back while the other tucked on his briefs.

"Aren't you going to get out of your pants as well, Spock?" Jim asked innocently, palming Spock's erection.

The half-Vulcan gasped and unfastened his belt as fast as he could, letting Jim strip him naked. Jim looked at the smooth shaft and licked his lips half-consciously.

"I can't wait to have you in me, Spock," he whispered heatedly into the Vulcan's pointy ears, massaging them caringly. Spock moaned and bucked his hips.

Somehow, it was Jim who found himself on the mattress this time, looking up into Spock's lust crazed eyes.

Spock positioned himself at Jim's entrance. "Mine," he growled before pushing in, eliciting an erotic moan from the human that sent chills down his spine.

He thrust into the tight channel, panting heavily in Jim's ears.

"Mine." He growled again and Jim turned around to murmur in his ear.

"Just like you're mine Spock, isn't that right baby? You always come back to me Spock."

Spock groaned, the internal battle in his head driving him to insanity. He was undoubtedly going to wake up tomorrow feeling guilty and ashamed and _pleased_. His logical side screamed and yelled at him, trying to gain back the reigns of control but right now, his body was in command and all he wanted was Jim.

After a few more thrusts, he hit Jim's prostate and he felt Jim's walls constricting around him and Jim cried out "oh God Spock yes right there right there so good so good Spock baby yes oh oh jesus _Spock_."

At that, Spock let out a groan and spilled his seeds into Jim, holding the human as close to his body as he could and burying his face in his tender neck.

When the orgasm subsided, he pulled out of Jim and rested his forehead against his. They were both panting heavily.

Jim kissed him languidly, a smile in his kiss. "I knew you didn't mean it when you said last time was the last."

Spock's shame gnawed at him, the only thing holding him together was the sound of Jim's heart.

He knew their relationship was unhealthy, he knew it like he knew Earth's circumference between the North and South Pole: 24 859, 82– to summarize, perfectly. And he tried to put a stop to these aberrant and aimless encounters; he had been successful these past weeks. But whenever he thought he was finally immune, he found himself coming back to Jim looking for one more night.

**A/N: Soooooooooooo that's it. If you review, I will love you more than the width of the Earth's circumference. Also, if you have any songs suggestions, do share, I would love to hear them and give it a go! :D Next chapter with a new song should be uploaded soon :)**

**- L x**


	2. L'Encre de tes Yeux

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE for the reviews and the follows, I didn't think this story would catch up fast! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I listened to the song suggestions, and I'm definitely adding the songs to the list I have. I don't know in what order I'm doing the songs I have yet, but don't worry, yours ****_will_**** be included.  
Alright, so just a quick intro because this song isn't very known - it's an old french song that I absolutely love. The original lyrics are first, and the translation right after (taken from ). The singer is Francis Cabrel and I highly recommend you listen to the song before you read, or even while you read, to put yourself in the right "mood".  
I hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing.**

**L'Encre de tes Yeux**

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux_  
_Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls_  
_Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux_  
_Même la morale parle pour eux_  
_J'aimerais quand même te dire_  
_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_  
_Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes_  
_À trop vouloir te regarder,_  
_J'en oubliais les miennes_  
_On rêvait de Venise et de liberté_  
_J'aimerais quand même te dire_  
_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_  
_C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._

_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves_  
_Tu viendras toujours du côté_  
_Où le soleil se lève_  
_Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier_  
_J'aimerais quand même te dire_  
_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_  
_Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux_  
_Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls_  
_Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux_  
_Même la morale parle pour eux_  
_J'aimerais quand même te dire_  
_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_  
_Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

**The Ink of Your Eyes**

_Because we're never going to live together_  
_Because we're crazy, because we're alone_  
_Because there are so many of them_  
_Even morality speaks for them_  
_I would still like to tell you_  
_For all that I was able to write_  
_I drew the ink out of your eyes._

_I never saw that you wore chains_  
_Out of wanting too much to look at you_  
_I forgot my own_  
_We dreamed of Venice and of freedom_  
_I would still like to tell you_  
_All that I was able to write_  
_It was your smile that dictated it to me._

_You will come walking in my dreams for a long time_  
_You will always come from the side_  
_Where the sun rises_  
_And if despite that I end up forgetting you_  
_I would still like to tell you_  
_All that I was able to write_  
_Will for a long time carry the scent of regret._

_Because we're never going to live together_  
_Because we're crazy, because we're alone_  
_Because there are so many of them_  
_Even morality speaks for them_  
_I would still like to tell you_  
_For all that I was able to write_  
_I drew the ink out of your eyes._

* * *

_Jim._

Captain.

It has been two weeks, four days and one hour since the accident on Qo'noS with the Klingons.

The memory remains sharp in my mind and I come to regard my Vulcan eidetic cognizance as a curse. Though I cannot hide my faintest relief, for without my Vulcan descent I would have undoubtedly succumbed to the hollowness long ago.

Is it bad for me to try and shield myself behind my composed facade, Jim? The one I could let down only in your presence, the one our bond went past?

I have to confess to you – it is not working. I find my mind irrepressibly drifting back to that moment they ripped you away from me. I felt deserted and empty. I am no more than waste.

Did you see it coming, Captain? Did you have time to, I believe the human expression is, see your life flash before your eyes?

Did you fear, Jim, did you regret?

For I surely regret, Captain. Jim. _T'hy'la_.

Regret haunts my dreams. Regret for not perceiving what the Klingons did, regret that they were able to use me against you, regret that you sacrificed your life for mine.

It is my fault, Jim. Had I not bonded us together, you would not have felt the need to risk your life for my own. I let you down T'hy'la for I was not able to protect you, and I shall never forgive myself for that.

But I beg for your forgiveness, Jim. I cannot live knowing you despise me, even though you're not here with me anymore.

When you died, something was torn away from me in my chest. And I cannot repair it; I can never heal myself. Our bond, Jim, was too strong.

I know I ask too much, but my last request of you is your forgiveness, Jim. Help me find serenity once more.

At this time, I can't.

It should have been me, Captain; I wish I had died in your place.

How human of me. How weak to regret, to think wishfully. To be so powerless, so impotent.

Meditation has long since ceased to offer any succor and you're _gone,_ T'hy'la. I wake up every morning feeble, lost and longing.

Because you're there in my dreams, Jim. Smiling brightly like the sun (despite it being impossible for the human body to achieve such warmth and light), laughing without worry, as if you held eternity within your hands.

It is suffocating how much I would sacrifice for us to have that eternity, to possess infinity. Or merely a lifetime, Jim. Merely your lifetime.

You will keep haunting my dreams T'hy'la; you're the only source of light – figuratively – that I have. It is to you that I will always turn.

I fear that I must withdraw now, for the ship – _your_ ship, Captain – requires my command. I shall find in you the strength to keep leading the Enterprise as you led it, as it deserves to be led; I wish not to disappoint you.

I hope you still trust me, Captain. Jim.

My T'hy'la.

For every word I write, every sentence I compose, is stolen from your smile and drawn from the ink of your eyes.

**A/N: Okay so... was it too angsty? Not enough? I had tears in my eyes when I wrote it but that's probably cause I always connect A LOT with the characters, plus I was listening to the song at the same time.. What did you guys think? Pwetty pwetty pwetty with cherries on top review? I would love to hear your thoughts!  
More is coming soon ;)**

**- L x**


	3. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**A/N: Okay okay so last chapter had angst and this one does too but a lot less, no character deaths, just Spock helping Jim with his problems. The song is by Bonnie Tyler. Please keep reviewing, it keeps me going :) I highly recommend you listen to the song before reading. Hope you like it!**

**I own nothing.**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming round

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by

(Turn around)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit restless  
And I dream of something wild  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart  
Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then  
I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
(All of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time  
I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I know you'll never be the boy  
You always wanted to be  
(Turn around)  
But every now and then  
I know you'll always be the only boy  
Who wanted me the way that I am  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I know there's no one in the universe  
As magical and wondrous as you  
(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I know there's nothing any better  
There's nothing that I just wouldn't do  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn Around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
(All of the time)  
I don't know what to do  
I'm always in the dark  
Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time I was  
I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
(Turn around, bright eyes)  
(Turn around, bright eyes)  
(Turn around)

* * *

Oh God. Oh god oh god oh god oh god fuck oh fuck oh god shit shit shit –

Jim's knees gave up and he sank to his knees, his face crumpled in pain. Fuck fuck fuck, why was the room turning? Oh god breathe Jim, breathe, in out in out in out i-

No no no this wasn't working, there was no air, where– where the _fuck_ is the air why was there no air in his room in his lungs oh god he's seeing stars he's going to blackout he's going to –

_Pull it together Jim come on – _

No no no no no he was sucking and sucking but there was no air, he was gasping and sucking on nothing and he was going to faint and what's that black shadow in front of him, shit he was hallucinating wasn't he, oh god this is so bad, Bones is gonna freak and fuck if he can't even breathe how was he going to call for help and why is that shadow getting closer and closer and –

Blackness engulfed him and he slouched back against the wall; he hadn't even realized his back was arched in a painful way.

As soon as the blackness started subsiding, Jim was aware of a touch on his temples. Someone was crouched down in front of him, fingers pressed against his face.

_Spock._

The moment he could see clearly again, discern the pale figure facing him, look at the barely composed face of his First Officer, the air refused to enter his lungs again.

He gasped like a fish out of water, clutching Spock's shirt, mentally pleading oxygen to reach him. Slowly, the panic waned and tranquility was projected through his body, forcing him to relax again.

"Jim." His First Officer's voice sounded so close, but he couldn't fully register it. Jim glanced around the room without moving his head, which was resting on the wall. His cheeks were moist; was he crying? Oh god he must look like a mess. Fuck, he was Captain, if he couldn't hold himself together –

That line of thoughts was immediately interrupted and he felt calm again.

"Stop that," Jim said weakly, trying to push Spock's hands away and failing. He really didn't want the Vulcan to see him out of control.

"Jim, you have just experienced a panic attack and you expect me to leave you unattended?" Spock said, his stable voice not matching his bewildered and worried expression. Jim rarely ever saw Spock externalize so much emotion and frankly, it kind of made him believe that he was dreaming right now. But then Spock felt so real too, it couldn't be a dream… Yeah, this was definitely bad if Spock was showing emotion and shit how did he get to this point?

"I'm fine," the Jim insisted, but his voice rasped which really didn't help with the whole trying to convince Spock he was in good shape thing. Plus, his head ached eminently and he found it harder and harder not to shut his eyes and clench his fists.

"Do not lie to me, T'hy'la," Spock grunted, his frustration obvious and damn if his concern wasn't making Jim feel even more lightheaded.

The next words that Jim Kirk uttered were absolutely unexpected for both of them, especially for Jim who was really starting to consider the possibility that he was going insane.

"Spock, I'm scared," the blonde's voice broke down, hoarse and raw.

Spock's eyes softened as they do (but Jim knew they were hiding distress) and his fingers massaged Jim's temples.

"What of, Jim?" Spock whispered looking straight into Jim's bright blue eyes that were shining, a shadow of the tears.

Jim was aware of the faint presence of Spock inside his mind, which he was extremely grateful for, and decided to show the Vulcan instead of telling him.

So he did. He showed him his worries and fears and doubts.

James T. Kirk, youngest captain in Starfleet history. Always under surveillance, being tested, expected to make the one big mistake he will undoubtedly make.

He showed him much he loved his job, loved his crew, loved his First Officer and he was so so scared to disappoint them.

So scared to fail and oh god how he hated himself for being weak and having these stupid panic attacks that only added to Bones' worries and he felt unworthy to be Captain whenever he suffered from them . He showed him how he never knows what the best choice is, he only knows what is expected of him, holds on tight and does what he thinks is right.

And all these high expectations just made want to _prove_ himself and made him want to quit at the same time, but he wasn't one to back down in front of tough situations and he didn't believe in no-win situations either.

And then there was his First Officer, always so composed, so logical and _supportive_ and Jim will never be able recover seeing disappointment on that face but he never truly _knows_ because his lover is so caring and believes in him so much, almost too much, and what if the Captain isn't good enough, what if he fails, not just fails Spock but his entire crew, Starfleet, his mother, his _father_ and –

"Jim." Spock's soft murmur pulled him out of his troubled ocean of thoughts and Jim was breathless and panting against Spock's strong, solid shoulder. "Jim," Spock repeated. "Jim."

The blond gradually calmed down, the effect of the mind meld ebbing away.

Spock dropped one hand from his Captain's temple to his slightly shaky hand, palm against palm and intertwining their fingers together.

"Listen to me, Jim," he spoke in that tone that he only ever used with Jim, adding conviction to his voice, all the while stroking the back of Jim's hand. "You are unquestionably the most qualified Captain I have seen. You do not perceive this for you are insecure, however the entire crew – myself included – stand in awe in front of your intelligence and capability and you _inspire_ them, Captain. Through your wisdom in taking decisions, how you do not fear risking your life for theirs, your ability to overcome the predicaments you face."

Jim wishes he could believe those words, but there's always that shadow of doubt, that nagging voice in his head that reminds him of all the mistakes waiting to be made.

"That were not made yet, Captain."

"Yeah well what if that's it Spock?" Jim fretted, voice hoarse and faintly shaking. "Any day could be the day I make the big mistake, what if all my golden age is over?"

"Jim, you are human. Mistakes are a part of your being."

_Human_. Such a weak word in his lover's eyes.

The Vulcan groaned. "Jim, you are _not_ weak. You are infinitely brave and strong, my T'hy'la, and I am so proud of you."

Jim whimpered, trying to suppress a silent sob – remnant of his crying.

Spock closed the space between them and captured Jim's lips in a soft languorous kiss.

Jim separated their hands only to touch his index and middle finger to his First Officer's. He poured all the love he felt through the contact of the Vulcan kiss and Spock pressed their bodies closer together.

_I need you to help me_, Jim thought.

Spock held him tight. _You have me, T'hy'la. Bright eyes._

Jim grinned at the nickname like a child smiled after crying, and in that instant, looking into his lover's eyes, he knew that no matter what obstacles he faced and what he feared, he would get to the end of the line as long as Spock was here.

**A/N: Opinion and thoughts? Too cheesy, unrealistic? Please review, it would really help and I love to hear from you! I'm very open to constructive criticism (and compliments of course ;) ) so don't be shy :D**

**New chapter coming soon.**

**- L x**


End file.
